A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains or may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the photocopy reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure in exactly the form it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a bonus scheme including multiple potential award sets, wherein the player obtains an award associated with one of the award sets.
Primary and secondary games in gaming machines generally result in a win or a loss for the player. In a slot machine game, the game ends when the reels stop and the gaming device analyzes the symbol combinations to determine if one or more winning outcomes exist. In a poker game, the game randomly deals cards, the player has one or more opportunities to randomly generate one or more new cards and the player wins or loses based on a final combination of cards. In a blackjack game, the player""s card values add until the player""s hand beats the dealer""s hand, loses to the dealer""s hand or busts.
In each of these well known games, the game ends after a number of random generations. In slot machines, the basic game ends after one random generation. In poker machines, the game ends after one, two or more random generations, depending on the type of poker game. In blackjack machines, the number of generations varies, but has a limit, namely, the number until the card denominations add to or exceed twenty one.
Known bonus games employ a plurality of game ending strategies. One known strategy is a do-until strategy in which the player picks until picking a bonus terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus game in which a player has one or more opportunities to select masked bonus awards. When the player selects a masked award, the game reveals the selection and provides the award to the player. The player selects until all the selections are selected or until selecting a game terminator. In other games, the player selects from a group of selections until two or more matching selections are picked by the player.
Another known bonus game ending strategy includes letting the player decide whether to end the game with a particular result or trade results with the hope of obtaining a higher award. The TOP DOLLAR(copyright) gaming device, which is manufactured and distributed by the assignee of this application, provides the player with three offers and a final award. When an offer is given, the player may accept or reject it. If the player accepts an offer, the player receives the accepted bonus amount and the bonus round terminates. If the player declines an offer, the game generates another offer for the player, which may be a higher or lower award. The game is similar to poker, wherein the player has a limited opportunity to better an outcome.
In each of the foregoing games, the game ends upon a limited number of random generations or upon a result of the random generations. In an effort to create a more entertaining and exciting game, a need exists to create a gaming machine or device having new apparatus and method for ending a game and combine these with the known methods described above.
The present invention provides a gaming device and in particular a bonus scheme of a gaming device that enables players to accumulate awards in a plurality of sets until one of the sets is completed. Each set includes at least one and preferably a plurality of components. The gaming device enables a player to pick a plurality of selections from a group of masked selections. Preferably, a component from one of the sets is associated with each selection. A component from two or more of, or each of the sets, could also be associated with a selection.
In the preferred embodiment, the components of a set include values, modifiers and bonuses; however, it should be appreciated that other components could be part of or associated with a set or a plurality of sets in addition to or in place of the values, modifiers and bonuses. At least one and preferably a plurality of designated or predetermined components are necessary to complete a set. For instance, in the preferred embodiment, each set has a plurality of value components. To complete such set, all of the value components in such set must be obtained or selected by the player. It should be appreciated that the number of or type of components in each set necessary to complete the set may vary and that the components necessary to terminate each set is preferably, but does not have to be, identical or similar. For example, a bonus component may be required to complete one of the sets.
Each component preferably has a symbol or other identifier associated with the component, and particularly the value components or the components necessary to complete a set. Thus, when the player picks one of the selections from the group of masked selections (which the game preferably simultaneously displays to the player), the game reveals the value and the identifier or symbol associated with one of the sets (i.e., to identify the component of the appropriate set). In one embodiment of the invention, an identifier or symbol is associated with a selection before a player picks from the group of masked selections. In another embodiment, the player picks the selection and then the symbol or identifier is associated with the selection before revealing the selection to the player. It should also be appreciated that the processor of the gaming device could randomly determine the selections. In accord with one aspect of the invention, the components are weighted such that the processor is more likely to assign one component to a selection over another component.
The player preferably receives the award associated with the first set completed; however, the player could receive an award from another completed set, such as the last set completed or from an uncompleted set. The award provided to the player is preferably based on the components of the appropriate set, such as the first set completed in the preferred embodiment. In the preferred embodiment, the award provided to the player includes the sum of the value components achieved, modified by any modifiers such as a multiplier (if any modifiers are obtained before the first set is completed) and the addition of any bonuses (if any bonuses are obtained before the first set is completed).
As indicated above, another aspect of the invention includes bonuses or bonus credits which are associated with the selections. If a player picks a selection and generates a bonus, the bonus is added to the designated set, a combination of the sets, or to all of the sets.
As also indicated above, in yet another aspect of the invention a modifier, such as a multiplier, is associated with one or more of the selections. If a player picks a selection, which includes a modifier, the modifier changes the value of a set based on the modifier. A modifier may be associated with any designated set, a combination of the sets, or all of the sets.
Although the present invention is discussed relative to a bonus game of a gaming machine, it should be appreciated that the present invention could be employed as a primary game in a gaming device.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a gaming device having a plurality of potential award sets and a player obtains an award associated with one of the award sets.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheets of drawings, wherein like numerals refer to like parts, elements, components, steps and processes.